


Somewhere Only We Know

by Qwazy



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Adorable Cole, Alive Cole Anderson, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety Disorder, Caffeine Addiction, Canon-Typical Violence, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Connor (Detroit: Become Human) Swears, Connor Deserves Happiness, Gavin Reed Being an Asshole, Gen, Good Parent Hank Anderson, Hank Anderson Swears, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Insomnia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Character Death, Protective Hank Anderson, Rating May Change, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Slow Burn, Smoking, Tags May Change, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:23:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwazy/pseuds/Qwazy
Summary: After the tragic death of his former partner Connor Brewer is transferred from the city of Detroit, Michigan to a small town in Maine. There he meets a single father and grizzled police Lieutenant who gets assigned as his partner. Together they deal with their situations while also trying to figure each other out.





	1. First Days Mean Multiple Cigarettes

**Author's Note:**

> It's short, unbetaed and kinda a mess. Updates will come as soon as I'm able, if anyone would like to beta or translate you're more than welcome to.

It took all of Connor’s energy just to be able to roll out of bed from a night of very little sleep if it could even be called sleep. He sat at the very edge of his mattress, elbows on his knees rubbing at weary eyes trying to make them focused. Pulling the cord attached to his phone to check the time Connor let out an audible groan of frustration at seeing it was only 4:31 am because he still had an hour before his alarm went off. Tossing it back on his bed the exhausted man somehow dragged himself to his bathroom almost managing to trip over an unpacked box of clothes on his way there. Stripping down Connor avoided his reflection in the mirror altogether, once in the shower he started it cold then switched to as hot as possible before returning to cold the shock managed to wake him up enough that he didn't fall asleep in the shower, again. Making sure to wash his hair at least more than the half-assed norm Connor noted the water pressure in his new apartment sucked as he stood under the spray for longer than he needed to and finished around 5 to 5 am.

Finally awake enough physically, but still exhausted mentally Connor managed to get dressed pulling on a pair of socks before throwing on his dress shirt and looping his belt through the belt loops after putting his pants on. It was mechanical, practiced, muscle memory at that point. Leaving his shirt unbuttoned for a little while he checked the time again, it was just shy of 5:03 am so he figured he could get some more boxes unpacked while he waited for it to be a reasonable time to head to work. He unpacked and put away all of his dishes and books before the alarm notifying him it was 5:30 went off. Falling into a mechanical routine again he buttoned his shirt, tied his shoes and pulled his suit jacket and then his light coat on before locking and heading out his door. 

_______________

Overall the ride to the precinct was short with the amount of traffic at 5:45 in the morning being little to none and got there just short of 6:10. He parked in the parking lot seeing only a few cars there Connor waited reaching for his glove box to pull out his first cigarette of that morning so far, he lit it with the trusty little Zippo that he'd since he got sick of buying the cheap ones. It didn't take long for others to start to pull up after it was 6:30 and Connor put near stub of a cigarette out in his ashtray before taking his half empty pack and sticking it in his jacket pocket with the lighter. First days were hard after all he might need it.

Getting out of his car and making his way up the steps to the Whitebridge precinct Connor stuck his hands in his coat pocket looking around at the other poor souls who'd stumbled into work early. He looked presentable enough and one of the officers by the door seemed to notice him as he made his way over. The man, a younger friendly looking black guy held out his hand in introduction and being polite Connor grasped it firmly.

"Chris Miller, you must be the new guy," he said warmly shaking Connor's hand, "Captain Fowler is going to want to see you, his office is just up there." The man said pointing to Fowler's office where in fact he was not, Connor let go of his hand nodding before he replied putting on a fake smile.

"Connor Brewer, and yes thank you, Officer Miller," Connor introduced himself before putting his hand back into the jackets pocket. "When should I expect him?" asked Connor as he really didn't want to keep up with the small talk, however, to keep up niceties he went along with what Chris was saying though he desperately wanted to the conversation to end.

"He should here already, but if not in his office I'd check the break room," Chris answered before moving back to his desk and leaving Connor to finally breathe before he made his way to Captain Fowler's office. He took it easy or tired to brace himself before he wrapped his knuckles on the door waiting for the man to reply. As it turned out Officer Miller has been correct to assume that the Captain was in and he was greeted with a somewhat muted “Come in.” from behind the offices’ door. Connor opened it to find Captain Fowler sat at his desk nursing a hot coffee and a tired look about him, he couldn't blame him seeing as he wasn't much of a morning person either.

When the police Captain looked up at him once the door closed with an audible click Connor offered him a polite, though strained smile. Fowler gestured for him to take a seat in front of him to which he did so waiting for the man to speak. “Detective Brewer I presume,” Fowler stated more so than asked pulling up something on his computer, his file most likely.

“Yes sir, however you're welcome to call me Connor,” he said with a nod and folding his hands neatly on his lap. Connor watched the man in front of him observe for a bit before he took a drink of his coffee and glance at his screen again. “You're from Amanda's precinct a former Lieutenant and an incredible detective, so why did you transfer here, Connor?” Fowler asked with a curious look at the tall man a cross from him.

The question nearly caught him off guard, however he assumed it might come up at some point or another. With a calm intake of air Connor gave a to the point answer wanting the subject to be dropped.

“A change of scenery is what me and Captain Stern thought best, sir,” he said with another tightly stained smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Fowler knew quite well why Captain Stern and himself after a lot of force had agreed to it, it was clear he just wanted it from the horse's mouth. After a few more standard questions and with a clearing of his throat Fowler checked his watch before looking back to adress Connor again.

“I'll be assigning you a partner, our very own Lieutenant Anderson, who should be in after 7:30 if we're lucky. I'm sure Chris will show you around if you ask, you're dismissed,” he said waving Connor off and moving to finish his coffee.

After a short _"Yes sir.”_ from himself he left the Captain's office making sure he shut the door all the way before making his way back to the bullpen unfortunate or not, Connor really wasn't sure, he caught the eye of one Chris Miller who was talking with a shorter Asian woman by what he assumed was the break room. Chris have a wave wanting to be polite Connor waved back, still exhausted and bleary eyed that he didn't notice the man he quite nearly walked into until he was not to kindly shoved.

“Watch it dipshit,” the man snapped looking him up and down before scoffing, but before he could say anything Connor quietly mumbled an apology and walked briskly to the bullpen. There he played a game of _“Where's Waldo”_ with the names of the desks until he found one belonging to a Hank Anderson, or Lieutenant Anderson as Captain Fowler addressed him as. He took a seat in the empty desk a cross from him looking at the barren desk compared to the cluttered mess of his soon to be partners, he'd have to bring in his things tomorrow if he found them later. 

Checking the time on his phone which read it to be nearly quarter to 7. He had some time to kill before Hank showed up, enough to get a coffee and inhale a cigarette if he liked in fact he very much liked the idea of having another smoke. With a bit of a grunt he manage to drag his overly tired self back to the parking lot to sit on the hood of his car and light up his second cigarette of the morning. Taking in the environment around him much different than the city Connor took a drag and decided to finish this one off and wait. 

He might need the second, who knew what the day had in store.


	2. Partner Problems And Not Enough Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took forever, school came first and then writers block whacked me in the head. Chapter three is started however. This isn't beta read at all and might have errors. About the same length as first chapter though.

Connor was a patient man, or he thought of himself as one. He'd finished a cigarette, a cup and a half of coffee and even managed to avoid the man he ran into earlier, who he later got from Miller was named Gavin though Connor addresses him as Reed when mentioned. It was nearly half past 7 and if he looked as tired as he felt, then he must've looked about ready to fall asleep. Just as Connor had drained his second mug of coffee an older man strolled in. He heard what sounded like Chris greeting him, either he was friendly with the guy or just a morning person. The thought of enjoying being up before 8 in the morning made Connor recoil and there he concluded Chris must be a mad man. 

Having already thrown both of his jackets on the desk chair he'd been sitting in, a way to claim it Connor supposed as he made his way to the break room for his third cup of coffee that morning. He was feeling exhausted enough that his shoulder seemed to protest every other forced movement. Being the stubborn ass Connor was told he is, he simply grit his teeth while he rinsed his mug and filled it with what must've been the best cheap coffee he'd had in awhile. 

He would've quite literally run into the late arrival had the older man not been able to sidestep him in time. Connor blinked at him before his mouth decided to work and a flood of apologies came out, “Shit, I'm sorry that could've been a disaster, again sorry-” rambled a tired Connor before the man cut him off with a good-hearted chuckle.

“Don't worry about, we all have these mornings,” he said and with a knowing look about him reached a hand out in a greeting of which Connor accepted, “Hank Anderson.” Ah, so this was his partner, nearly arriving when Captain Fowler had said he had. Hank was older than him, his shaggy hair and beard a silvery color that once could've been blond, a few wrinkles and smile lines to show his age even more, but his eyes were a bright blue color. 

"Connor Brewer, good to meet you, Lieutenant," replied the younger officer, in turn, letting go of Hank's hand feeling it wrap around his mug once again. It seemed the unfamiliar face hadn't fazed him as much as the use of his honorary had since he’d gave a bit of a raised eyebrow at it. Almost like he wasn't used to people calling him by it. 

"Just Hank is fine, kid."

"Alright then, Just Hank," said Connor in a tone that made it sound as though he was totally serious, maybe it was a bit of snark for the 'kid' thing. He was known to be petty like that at times. The response he got for it almost made this serious facade fail, Hank actually laughed a bit of an amused look in his eyes. So far that third cigarette appeared as though it wouldn't be needed too soon.

"You're the new guy aren't you, the transfer? Chris told me it was you came in today," said Hank making conversation as he fixed himself a cup of coffee, some milk was added, so not a black coffee drinker like himself.

Connor made a sound of confirmation as he took a drink of his own coffee, "Yes, it's my first day here and I guess I already have my partner," he said with a bit of a shrug and if he was honest Connor didn't want a partner. He would have fought Fowler about it had he not been his new Captain, if it was Amanda... that would be a different story. At mentioning he already knew his partner Hank seemed to groan a bit. "Don't tell me you got Reed? He's probably the biggest dick here,” said Hank while he turned around to face Connor again, coffee in hand.

With an amused look Connor shook his head, “I can see why people think that,” he mused thinking back to Officer Reed that morning, “However no he's not my partner, did Captain Fowler not inform you of his choice,” Connor asked warily, his shoulder twitched again at the sudden tense energy that seeped in to the playful air between them soiling it. Perhaps that third cigarette was needed after all judging by the look Hank was giving him.

“Inform me of his choice?” Hank asked carefully as if he hadn't heard Connor correctly. 

“Yes,” Connor said confirming Hank's question, he swallowed around the lump forming in his throat. That tone and look Hank was giving him was making Connor feel uneasy. A third cigarette was definitely going to be needed. Clearing his throat and taking another drink of his coffee Connor looked off to the side. The unease sitting in a ball grew some, change was hard to begin with now Connor might have someone who didn't like him.

Hank blinked at him before setting his coffee down. The sound of ceramic on the counter almost made Connor flinch, "Well, I suppose I should talk to Frowler then," said the Lieutenant dismissing himself just with his tone. Connor gave a curt nod choking down the lump in his throat and finishing off his coffee. It was too hot to do that but he could care less. He watched Hank leave the breakroom and set his mug in the sink. Connors first day went as well as his last in Detroit had.

Washing his cup and setting it on the side of the strainer. With his hopes of getting off to a good start wilting Connor figured he might as well get his terminal situated. Walking back to his claimed desk and flopping down in his chair stared at the desktop. With a sigh he pushed the on button and waiting for the thing to start up, the Windows start up screen greeted him like an old friend. Scooting closer to the desk Connor signed into his email account with plans of clearing all the junk out of it. Pushing aside feelings of unease Connor focused at the task at hand something he was good at. Most of his emails had been about cases solved or old friends from his academy days checking in wondering how life had been treating him. 

It made Connor smile a bit. He'd a bit of an oddball in his class knowing facts on just about anything got him called a smartass for it. Wasn't his fault he had an eidetic memory. Having been so engrossed in his task and sentimental thoughts Connor hadn't even registered that Captain Fowler's door had been opened and shut. It was quiet in the bullpen, in the whole building really snapped Connor out of his task was a phone vibrating, well his phone vibrating. Glancing down at the screen his small smile swapping for a frown. Niles. He picked the phone up and slid the red x to dismiss the call then continued his work only for it to start going off again. 

This was repeated a few more times before a voice spoke up, "Maybe you should take that, seems important." It was Hank, Connor hadn't even seen him sit down. He looked like a mix of annoyed and serious, "They're just going to keep calling until you answer." Connor sighed because he knew Hank was right. Niles was an ass, but he was a persistent ass. Standing with a nod, grabbing his jacket and phone Connor put the computer to sleep and made his way outside. Now was a good time as any to have that third smoke if he needed it after the call.

**Author's Note:**

> Connor "just one more cigarette" Brewer.
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated, any criticism? Let me know.


End file.
